Daughter of Evil, Closure of Yellow Traduction française
by 0ne.brokn
Summary: Traduction du Light Novel écrit par Mothy ou Akuno.P, adapté en chansons par les Vocaloid. Dans un monde lointain, Riliane, une petite princesse capricieuse, régnait sur le pays jaune d'une main de fer, di bien qu'elle finit par se faire appeler "la Fille du Mal". Mais elle se rendra vite compte que son orgueil ne fera que causer une tragédie qu'elle regrettera toute sa vie.
1. Préface

Tous les personnages et l'intrigue appartiennent à Mothy ou Akuno.P. Seule cette traduction m'appartient. 

Préface:

Il etait une fois, dans un monde très lointain, vivait une jeune princesse capricieuse.

La princesse dépensait beaucoup d'argent, et jouait toute la journée.

Un par un, elle tua toutes les personnes se dressant sur son chemin.

A cause de sa brutalité, le peuple commença a l'apeller la " Fille du Mal".

Et, à cause du manque d'argent et de nourriture, le peuple étaient en pleine crise.

A ce moment là, une épéiste vétue d'une armure rouge déclara finalement la guerre à la "Fille du Mal".

Apres un combat des plus brutal, la femme en rouge coinça finalement la princesse;

Ainsi, la "Fille du Mal" fut condamnée a mourrir en face de son peuple.

Toute la plèbe était heureuse à cette idée.

Mais la personne qui ria le plus d'eux était la petite princesse, se tenant sur sa plateforme d'éxecution. La fille laissa entendre sa phrase favorite :

"Oh, c'est l'heure du goûter! "

Lorsque les cloches de l'église retentirent trois fois,

La tête de la "Fille du Mal" jonchait le sol.

Après cela, le pays retrouva la paix une nouvelle fois.

Et tout le monde vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.


	2. Chapitre 1, ACTE 1, scène 1

Le bourreau soupira.

Ah, combien de têtes de personnes innocentes suis-je supposé couper ?

Le Ministre soupira.

Ah, combien de temps suis-je supposé satisfaire cette fille ?

Les citoyens soupirèrent.

Ah, combien de temps sommes-nous supposés être en colère ?

La seule qui était en train de sourir était la Fille du Mal.

Elle se plaisait d'être assise sur le trône.

Les ordres de la reine se firent entendre :

"Aller, prosternez-vous!" 

SCENE 1: *Allen ~ Palais de Lucifenian "Heavenly Yard "~

"Oh, c'est l'heure du goûter."

Comme j'ai entendu les cloches sonner trois fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer cette phrase.

Le son des cloches géantes de la Cathedrale Levin atteint le palais de loin. A coté de moi, Chartette soupir profondement. On dirait qu'elle et moi pensons à la même chose. Nous nettoyons la cour depuis midi, et il est déjà 15h alors que nous n'avons pas encore finit de nettoyer.

Chartette et moi, tout comme les six autres majordomes, travaillons dur. Mais étant donné que la cour était si grande, nous ne pouvions simplement pas le faire avec le peu que nous sommes.

En fait, la plupart des serviteurs sont en ce moment en train de faire des péparations intensives pour l'imminent ball qui aura lieu ce soir. Même si la Chef des servantes, Mariam, le demandait, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait nous obtenir plus de main d'oeuvre.

Chartette me dit impatiement :

"Ah, je suis épuisée! Tellement épuisée! Hé, Allen, ne pouvons-nous pas simplement arreter ce balayage et ce nettoyage ?"

"Je crains que nous ne le pouvions. Nous n'avons pas encore nettoyer la zone vers la fontaine. Marian-san ne nous a t-elle pas dit que les familles royales des autres pays viennent et que nous devions balayer ici ?

"Qui s'en soucis, les gens ne remarqueront pas une petite saleté. De plus, la bal a lieu pendant la nuit."

"...Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Son Altesse Royale Riliane. Même Marian-san est plus attentive au travail qu'à son habitude. Si la Reine se rend compte que nous sommes paresseux, cela rique de mal se passer pour nous."

Chartette continua silencieusement à nettoyer. Mais dans sa tête, elle se plaingnait toujours. A bien y penser, c'est mon travail de servir la princesse mais nettoyer la cour ne fait pas partit de mon boulot. Le fait que nous soyons tout les deux a nettoyer est dut à la force brute de Chartette. Lorsque Chartette prépare un repas ou répare des vêtement, elle utilise forcément sa force pour casser la vaisselle ou déchirer les habits. Je ne suis là qu'en tant que superviseur.

Même en etant comme ça, elle n'avait toujours pas été licenciée. En thermes d'efforts, elle en faisait plus que la plupart des hommes. Et plus important, Riliane aimait la personnalité pétillante de Chartette, qui fut la clée de son coeur.

La Reine nous aimant, c'etait quelque chose d'essentielle pour nous. Enfait, servir la Reine signifiait litteralement "risquer sa vie". S'il t'arrivais une fois d'irriter son Altesse, tu serais probablement décapité sur place. Ici, "renvoyé" a un autre sens que celui utliser du monde extérieur.

Le mois dernier et le mois précédent encore, Riliane a envoyé respectivement 17 et 18 personnes directement à la guillotine. La raison pour laquelle ils furent tuer variait: certains d'entre eux avait dit des remarque impolies à la Reine; certains avaient accidentellement renversé de l'eau sur sa jupe; de plus quelqu'un avait été punit simplement pour avoir sourit. En gros, toute personne étant déplaisant aux yeux de la Reine est immediatement mis à mort. La Reine n'est pas différente des autres humains ou animaux. Les poupées et jouets qu'elle ne désire pas sont juste jettés facilement.

Pas très loin d'ici, Chartette me parlait en essuyant la fontaine. Cela m'a fait repenser à notre enfance. Nous fument ensemble depuis que nous sommes jeunes, de ce fait nous parlons plus facilement que les autres serviteurs.

"Ah! Allen! gros problème ! C'est vraiment mauvais !"

"Quoi ? Tu as cassé une autre fontaine ?!"

"Que veux-tu dire part "une autre" ! Je n'ai jamais cassé de fontaine avant, okay...Juste craqué un peu..."

"..."

"...Oh, oublies ça! Il est déjà 15h. N'es-tu pas supposé apporter son gôuter a Son Altesse Riliane? Tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes si tu n'y vas pas."

"...Ah, Ney et moi avons déjà échangé nos places. Parceque je me doutait que nous n'aurions pas finit le nettoyage de la place avant 15h."

Ney, tout comme Chartette, est une dommestique de la Reine. Au travail, les mains et les pied de Ney sont plus que diligents. Et elle ne provoque jamais la colère de Riliane.

"Hey les enfants~~~ Ca travaille dur ?"

Une voix lourde retentie soudain dans la cour. J'ai observé d'où venait cette voix et je suis tombé sur une personne portant unes armure rouge. Le vaillant homme venait juste en face de nous, en souriant.

"On dirait que c'est un moment difficile pour un serviteur, n'est-ce pas Allen."

"Ce n'est rien comparer au devoir du Commandant de la guarde Royale, Leonhart-san."

"Ah~~~Je vois! Maintenant que nous vivons ensemble, tu peux m'appeller "Papa" quand tu veux."

"M-Mais c'est ainsi que j'ai l'habitude de vous appelez..."

Mon père se gratta la tête avec un air qui voulait dire "pourquoi prend tu la chose si litterallement ?". Je regardait cette apparence si peu courageuse. Je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'être associer à quelqu'un fesant partit des "Trois Héros".

"Tu travailles ici depuis 1 an maintenant. Comment te sens-tu ? Es-tu bien ici ?"

"Je-Je suppose..Leonhart-san...Et Germaine ?"

"Germaine...Son energie abondante me donne de ces migraines. Hier, elle se battait encore avec des iconnus dans les rues."

"Mais elle a gagner, n'est ce pas ?"

"Non seulement elle a gagné, mais en plus elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure...ses choix de mots ne sont pas ceux que l'on est cencés entendre de la bouche d'une femme...J parie que personne ne voudras l'épouser si ça continue."

Il souria ironiquement. Lui et moi parlions tout au long de la journée. A ce moment là-

"Capitaine Leon~~~ Qu'est ce qui vous ammène ici aujourd'hui ?"

Chartette, qui avait écouté le fil de notre conversation, nous interrompit. Après tout, avant d'être une bonne amie, elle etait très proche de Leon.

"Ce qui m'ammène ici ? Etre un garde pour la sécurité du ball, biensur! C'est mon devoir en tant que Commandant de la Garde Royale."

"Et bien...Je pensait que vous étiez là pour voler du vin dans l'entrepôt à nouveau."

"Comment ?! Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareil ! De plus je m'oppose à l'alcool actuellement."

"Oh ? Le Capitaine ne serait-il pas malheureux de se restreindre ? Pourquoi faites-vous une telle chose ?"

Demanda Chartette, surprise.

Leonhart s'opposer à l'alcool...Je suis bien un peu surpris aussi. D'aussi longtemps que je me souviens, même si j'ai été adopté, il n'y eût jamais un jour où Leonhart n'a pas bû, avec sa fille adoptive et de ce fait ma soeur, Germaine.

"...A cause de plusieurs années consecutives de mauvaise récoltes, notre approvisionnement alimentaire s'épuise. Le peuple est affamé. Le Commandant de la Garde Royale ne devrait pas céder a de telles choses, n'est ce pas ?"

"J'espère vraiment que la Famille Royale et les autres aristocrates écouteraient ses paroles aussi."

Chartette marmonait. Comparé à ses remarques précédentes, elle parlait d'un ton très different.

"Le moral de Son Altesse Riliane n'était pas très bon récemment, en est-ce la cause ?"

Demandais-je. Haussait les épaules.

"Hey, même s'il y a une pénurie alimentaire, les réserves du palais sont clairement abondantes, et seront certainement suffisantes pour nourrir tout le monde. Mais peu importe le niveau du problème, Son Altesse Riliane et Minis-san refusent de s'entendre sur le sujet."

"Mais...seuls les mots de Leonhart suffirait a persuader la Reine."

Dit Chartette avec exasperation.

"Savez-vous ce que m'a répondu la Reine ? 'S'ils ne peuvent pas manger de pain, laissez les manger de la brioches.'"

"C'est parceque Son Altesse Riliane adore ses collations de mileiu d'apres-midi."

"Ce n'est pas le problème...La princesse ne comprend juste pas la valeur des choses...Elle ne réalise pas que la nourriture qu'elle donne a son peuple chaque jours est pire encore que que l'alimentation de son cheval bien-aimé. Cette fille protégée n'est même pas capable de regarder ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle."

Le conflit entre Leonhart et Riliane ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Bien que Leonhart etait quelqu'un de négligé et un buveur incorrigible, il était sérieux lorsequ'il s'agissait de ses responsabilitées de Commandant et de se consacrer au peuple. Riliane, extravagante et complaisante, était malheureusement complétement ignorante du monde qui l'entourait et ne prettait aucune attention à la vie quotidienne de ses sujets, de sorte que leur conflits étaient monnaie courante au palais royal.

"Son Altesse Riliane n'a que treize ans- et quatorze sans tarder; même si elle est encore jeune pour administrer toutes les affaires d'Etat, il faudrait qu'elle pense d'avantage à ses sujets..."

Je comprenait plus ou moins ce que voulait dire Leonhart. Il etait vrai que les yeux de la princesse ne tournaient pas du coté de son peuple. Dans ce cas, il aurait été préférable que les personnes autour d'elle assistent aux affaires d'Etat avec plus d'attention. Cependant, cela était peu probable a cause de l'imcompétence de Minis, qui n'avait reçus la position de Premier Ministre seulement par sa naissance.

"Oh, et bien...En parlant de ça..."

Leonhart se redressa, puis changea de sujet.

"Avant de venir ici, je suis passer vers les écuris...Riliane est-elle sortie en ce moment ?"

"Ca ne se doit pas être le cas...Du moins, je pense. Elle ne sortirai jamais du palais le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire..."

J'ai eu un mauvais présentiment à ce moment là.

"Je vois...Mais ...Josephine n'etait pas dans l'étable."

Dit Leonhart avec une expression douteuse.

Joséphine était le nom de la jument adorée de Riliane.

"Elle n'aurait pas pu être volée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Demandais-je à Leonhart, qui répondit:

"Impossible. Aujourd'hui, la sécurité est particulièrement élevée. Pour que quelqu'un s'introduise aussi facilement dans le Palais..."

"Mais alors que faire si, en renforçant les défences contre les intrusions..nous ne payons pas assez d'attention aux fuites ?"

Le visage de Leonhart changea de couleur.

"Hé, ne dit pas ça..."

A ce moment là, nous entendimes une voix crier de l'interieur du Palais. C'était la voix de..Ney ?!

"Princesse Riliane ! Ou êtes-vous ?! Princesse Rilliane !"

Nous nous sommes regarder, puis nous sommes précipité vers la voix. Nous pénétrâmes le Palais, et nous trouvâmes la propriétaire de la voix, près de quelques mirroirs.

Je repris mon souffle avant de parler;

"Ney, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Son Altesse Riliane ?"

Ney était au brod des larmes lorcequ'elle répondit:

"Allen...Qu'allons nous faire...La Princesse Rilliane..a disparu !"

-  
J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus, j'essayerai de poster une scène par semaine ^-^ !  
En attendant, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir la série de musique qui est vraiment géniale !


	3. Chapitre 1, ACTE 1, scène 2

SCENE 2: Allen ~Royaume de Lucifenia, "Forêt de Bewilderment"~

Ici, au royaume de Lucifenia, communément appelé le "Royame Jaune", une vaste forêt recouvrait la région du Nord.

Cet forêt était appelée la Forêt de Bewilderment: Une place remplie d'une dense verdure ne contenant aucunes routes dignes de ce nom; Pour tous sauf les bûcherons d'ici, entrer ici imprudemment équivaut au suicide.

La forêt de Bewilderment s'étend jusqu'au pays voisin Elphegort, connu sous le nom de la Forêt des Arbres Millénaires; La capitale d'Elphegort, Aceid, ne se situe pas loin de ses limites. Mais en réalité, lorsque l'on va de Lucifenia à Elphegort, le chemin habituel est de suivre la route principal qui passe par un assez grand détour par l'Est. Pour essayer volontairement de passer à travers la Forêt de Belwilderment, il faut vraiment être très pressé, ou alors être juste un ignorant.

Initialement, Lucifenia, était un des petits pays regroupés ensemble dans une région du nom d'Evillious; Pendant une génération, elle a été étendue pour devenir le cher royaume que l'on connait aujourd'hui par l'entreprise d'une police militaire. la personne responsable de ce changement n'était autre que son monarque fondateur, Alth; Apparement, il n'avait pas attaqué la faible nation de Elphegort depuis que cette forêt représentait un obstacle pour une incursion militaire à grande échelle.

Au milieu d'une forêt pareil, aux heures où le soleil commence à vous brûlez la peau, un groupe de servants et un garde royal errent, à la recherche d'une princesse.

Quant à la manière dont nous avons appris que la princesse était entrée dans la forêt, il nous avaient suffit de suivre les traces de Joséphine venant des étables jusqu'à ces bois. Mais après, pour séparer les marques des sabots de Joséphine des nombreuses empreintes laissées sur le sol puis les suivre était une chose que seul Leonhart pouvait accomplir.

Le membre de la garde royale était frénétique. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Non seulement ils avaient perdus la trace de la princesse qu'ils étaient censés protégés, mais en plus la dite princesse s'était aventurée dans la Forêt de Bewilderment. Si quelque chose venait a arriver à Rilliane, une simple décapitation ne suffirait même pas.

Dans l'obscurité, le vice commandant de la garde réprimanda bruyamment un soldat nouvellement nommé.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêter la princesse Rilliane avant qu'elle n'aille dehors ?!"

"Mais...C'est la princesse Rilliane ! Si je la mécontente en la stoppant, elle..."

"Donc tu n'as pas pensé que venir avec elle en tant qu'escort, était le minimum ? Idiot !"

La nouvelle recrue avait l'air aux bord des larmes, même déjà à moitié en pleurs; il n'était surement pas la peine de continuer à le blâmer. Je commençais à prendre un peu pitier de lui, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour cela.

La personne qui méritait vraiment notre sympathie était Ney. Elle était entrain de courir partout sans faire attention à la saleté qui recouvrait petit à petit ses vêtements. Quand elle était arrivée dans la chambre de Riliane et qu'elle s'était aperçu que sa propriétaire n'était pas là, la pensé qui lui vînt à l'esprit en premier fût : peut être quelle est encore dans la sale des miroirs ?

Toutefois quand elle remarqua le passage creusé à un certain endroit à l'intérieur de la cheminée, son visage était devenu blanc.

Un passage secret à l'intérieur de la cheminée ... Pour les habitants du palais, qui ne savaient rien de cela, c'était vraisemblablement comme un coup de tonnerre, mais pour dire la vérité, moi, j'en connaissait l' existence. Un jour il y a longtemps je suis passer à travers ce passage, avec une certaine personne.

Chartette, elle, ne participait pas aux recherches, puisqu'elle avait fermement refusé de pénétrer la forêt. Rien d'étonnant, j'ai alors pensé. Quand Chartette était petite, après avoir perdu son chemin dans ces bois, elle s'est faite kidnappée par une bande de voleurs qui l'utilisèrent comme repaire. Germaine et moi avions réussit d'une certaine manière à la secourir, mais elle semblait être traumatisée par l'expérience.

"Ne vous éloigner pas trop, vous risqueriez de vous perdre !"

M'a dit Leonhart lorsqu'il marchait à coté de moi.

"Tout va bien. Je suis déjà venu ici auparavant."

Bien sûr Leonhart savait à propos de ce qu'il était arrivé a Chartette lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il ne m'avait jamais frappé auparavant, il ne l'a jamais fait par la suite. Ce fut la seul fois. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'avait pas levé la main sur Germaine, depuis quelle était petite fille, mais je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi contrarié (Et puis, quand Leohart devint larmoyant après avoir bu plus qu'à son habitude, leur querelle n'en était devenue que pire.)

_Pourquoi ? Nous avons sauvé Chartette, et pourtant..._

A l'époque , j'était furieux contre lui, mais n'était ce pas une réaction naturelle, puis ce que nous l'avions fait, sans le consulter, mais au péril de nos vies ?

Pourtant , j'était déjà aller dans cette forêt une fois avant l'enlèvement de Chartette. C'était avant que je soit adopté par Leonhart, quand j'était plus jeune; je m'étais glissé hors du château, et j'avais traversé ces bois...

"Commandant Leonhart, je vais un peu plus loin."

"As-tu une idée ou quelque chose comme ça, Allen ? "

Je lui donna un petit signe de la tête comme réponse.

"Je te le dis une fois encore, ne te perds pas. "

Me dit Leonhart derrière moi, alors que je commençais à marcher.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui c'était passé. Mais malgré tout, c'est peut être possible...

* * *

Voici la scène 2 de Daughter of Evil, Closure of Yellow !

J'espère que ça vous plait, à bientôt pour la suite ^-^ !


	4. Chapitre 1, ACTE 1, scène 3

Allen ~ Royaume de Lucifenia "Rive anonyme" ~

Après avoir laissé la forêt derrière, je rejoingnit la côte. Un peu plus loin vers l'Ouest, se trouvait une petite ville portuaire, ainsi qu'un couvent qui avait été construit grâce à une donation d'un commerçant prospère d'Elphegort, Keel Freesis. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas mon objectif.

En m'approchant petit à petit du port, j'aperçut un petit cheval. C'était Josephine.

Ca avait du être difficile pour le cheval d'avoir courrut à travers cette forêt sans sentiers. Pourtant, Josephine ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, et restait juste là paisiblement. C'était vraiment un cheval splendide.

Et puis...lorse que j'aperçut cette jeune fille à ces coté, comtemplant les flots avec stupéfaction, je laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement sans réfléchir.

"Riliane...Votre Altesse."

Le corps de Riliane frissona pendant un court instant, surprise par ma voix, mais elle retrouva vite son attitude nonchamante quand elle se tourna pour me faire face.

"Ah, mais si ce n'est pas Allen."

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: une fille célébrant son quatorzième anniversaire aujourd'hui, elle était la souverraine actuelle du Royaume de Lucifenia. Au dire de tous, elle devrait être appelée "Reine" plutôt que "Princesse", mais apparement, en raison d'un sentiment de respect pour sa mère, la précédente mornarque Reine Anne, elle avait décidé de garder le titre de "Princesse" sans être couronnée, jusqu'àce qu'elle soit en âge.

"Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?"

Sans répondre à sa question, je m'approcha et lui dit "Le Commandant Leonhart est inquiet."

L'expression de Riliane devint un peu triste à ces mots.

"Hmpf, bien fait pour lui !"

J'avais une petite idée sur la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuit aujourd'hui. C'était probablement due à la querrelle qu'elle avait eut avec Leonhart le jour auparavant.

"Ah, si ja n'avais pas été retrouvé avant le bal, la tête de cet homme aurait roulé. Comme cela est frustrant," grogna Riliane avec irritation. En fait, peut-être que cela avait été son objectif depuis le début.

Si son adversaire n'avait pas été Leonhart, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'utiliser des tactics aussi indirect.

Officiellement, en tant que successeur du monarque précédent, le Roi Alth, elle était la dirrigeante absolue de Lucifenia. Avec seulement un mot, elle n'avait aucun mal a ordonné la décapitationde l'un de ces vassaux.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas l'éliminer était que Leonhart faisait partit des Trois Héros, serviteurs fidèles du roi Alth et anciens sauveurs du royaume. Il y avait beaucoup d'entre les aristocrates et les gens du peuple qui l'adorait encore, et même une personne composée d'orgueil pur comme Riliane avait compris le degré d'animosité qu'elle gagnerait à lui couper la tête négligemment.

"J'en ai vraiment...MARRE DE TOUT CA! J'EN AI MARRE !"

Riliane perdit soudainement son sang-froid, peut-être en se rappelant la position privilégiée de Leonhart. Néanmoins, elle semblait s'être vite calmée. Les explositons émotionnelles tels que celle-ci, qu'elle ne faisait apparaitre que devant les personnes en qui elle avait confiance, étaient l'aspect le plus carractéristique de la personnalité de Riliane.

"Bon sang ! Merci à toi, mon plan est ruiné.."

"...Pardonnez-moi.."

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour qu'elle soit en colère contre moi, mais dans ces moment la, il était surement préférable de demander pardon. Je ne gagnerait rien à la contrarier encore plus.

"Et bien, il n'y a plus rien a faire ici maintenant. Je rentre."

Lorsque Riliane tenta de se lever, je remarqua une petite écratignure au dos de sa main droite. Elle s'était surement blessée avce une branche ou quelque chose du genre lorsqu'elle traversa la forêt.

"Votre Altesse, attendez s'il vous plait."

Je rettira une pommade de ma poche et toucha doucement la main de Riliane.

"..Qu-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS, ESPECE D'INSOLENT ?!" cria t-elle en me giflant.

"Votre main est blessé, vous avez besoin d'être soignée."

Ma joue me brulait, mais sans y faire attention, j'ai retiré le couvercle de la pommade et en ai appliqué un peu sur la plaie. C'était une pommade spéciale créée par Elluka, l'enchanteresse de la cour. Une petite érafflure comme celle qu'elle avait serait probablement être soignée immédiatement avec ça.

Riliane devait avoir compris mes intention puis, alors qu'elle me regardait frotter la pommade sur sa main, oublia sa colère.

"...C'est vrai. Je pourrait peut-être condamné Leonhart en utilisant cette égratignure...Hummm...MAis une blessure aussi légère est peut-être trop peu convaincante pour être la raison de sa perte..." grognait-elle à elle-même.

En soignant sa main, mon esprit se tourna une fois de plus vers mes souvenirs d'enfance.

_A ce moment là, toi aussi...C'est vrai, nous étions en train de jouer sur cette plage,puis tu tombas et tu écorcha ton genou, et c'est aussi moi qui t'avais soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne t'en soiviens surement pas. A propos de ce temps là, à propos de cette vielle légendeque je t'avais raconté, et..._

Je pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Riliane, m'atteignant à travers sa main droite. La main d'une fille tristement célèbre pour ces actes cruels et inhumains; alors..Pourquoi est-ce si chaud ?

_Et pourquoi..quand je sens cette chaleur provenant de sa main..me sens-je tellement en paix?_

_C'est naturel après tou, puisque nous sommes.._

"C'est finit, non ? Laisse-moi y aller."

La voix de Riliane me ramena à la réalité. J'avais déjà soigné son égratignure et pourtant j'était encore en train de lui tenir la main, Riliane me regardait avec suspicion.

"..GAH! JE...JE SUIS DESOLE !"

"...ha ha ha!"

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Riliane se mis à rire.

C'était la première fois que je la voyait comme ça. "Tu n'as pas perdu ton sang-froid lorseque je t'ai giflé, mais maintenant tu es si troublé ?"

"Non...Euh..Toutes mes excuses." J'était tout à fait conscient que ces paroles me faisait plus rougir que sa gifle.

"Haha, et bien, il est l'heure de rentrer. Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher." Le soleil avait déjàà moitier plongé dans la mer.

"Rentrons en prenant le chemin du port plutôt que de passer par les bois," quand je dit ça, Riliane avait l'air un peu surprise.

"..Tu es déjà venu dans cet endroit avant ?"

"Oui, prendre cette route est plus rapide."

"..Je-Je le savais déjà !"

Avec un visage complétement rouge, Riliane commença soudainement à courir en direction du port.

"Je vous en prie, attendez, Princesse Riliane!"

" Et bien, dépêche toi!"

"Avez-vous l'intention de laisser Josephine ici ?

"...Ah"

Comme un signal, Josephine donna un hennissement désolé, presque comme si elle avait été frappée par l'idée d'être abandonnée."Quand nous atteindrons la ville portuaire, nous utiliserons une balise pour appeler la Garde Royale. S'il vous plait, retouner au chateau avec eux, Princesse Riliane!"

"Ne viens-tu pas avec nous, Allen ?"

"Je ne sais pas monter à cheval, donc je vous suivrait à pied."

C'était un mensonge. Leonhart m'avais appris plusieurs chose, comme les bases de l'equitation ou l'escrime. Cependant, avoir un simple serviteur maitrisant ses compétences était insondable.

"Je vois. Rejoingnons la ville ensemble alors. Allez."

Après quelques mouvements pratiques, Riliane se tenait sur la selle de Josephine une fois de plus. Comme ça, je pense qu'elle pourra rejoindre le chateau à temps pour le bal.

Assise sur sa jument, Riliane fixait le crépuscule.

"Vous étiez déjà en train de regarder le soleil juste avant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le soleil est toujours seul, n'est-ce pas ...?" Dit Rilliane d'un air distrait, sans détourner le regard du coucher de soleil. Elle semblait ne pas avoir entendu mes paroles.

C'était vrai. Mais s'il y avait deux ou trois soleils, nous aurions tous péris de leur chaleur.

"Juste comme...moi..."

Pourquoi..Riliane avait dit quelquechose comme cela aussi soudainement ? Sans vraiment comprendre ses pensées, je dirigea son cheval par la bride.

Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche:

La protagoniste du bal de cette nuit...

La souveraine absolue de Lucifenia...

Et...

Ma soeur jumelle.


End file.
